Misinterpreted Conversations
by SHINeeWhiteRose
Summary: Just a one-shot that teaches Maya and Damon not to listen in on Rose and Klaus... or did they really learn anything? Random one-shot for a story yet to be posted, Rose, Maya, and Raven are OC's!


_**Misinterpreted Conversations**_

_**A HeartlessTeen One-shot for RoseMarley/Rose (everybody loves you!)**_

_** AN: okay sorry if this is kinda suckish, but it's my second time typing this in one day. Stupid seven year old autistic brothers…**_

"Maya I'm going to kill you!" Damon yelled, chasing the laughing half-vampire down the stairs. "Laugh all you want now, but when I catch you—and trust me I will—you'll be sorry!" Maya's only response was to laugh and run faster.

This was just another average reaction that everyone else in the house had gotten used to, only two of them being home at this moment. Rose and Klaus were probably still in the kitchen, putting away the blood that they had raided from the hospital. After much persuasion Raven had convinced Stefan to buy her some ice cream, so the tension-filled couple wasn't particularly worried about running into anyone.

"You'll have to catch me first slowpoke!" She yelled once they reached the bottom floor (not the basement, just the floor where the living room and front door is) without looking over her shoulder to see how close he was.

Barely a second later Maya was frozen in front of the door to the kitchen, and half a second later Damon was too—with his hands around Maya's neck. "Klaus it won't fit!" Rose whined, sounding out of breath. "It's just too big."

There was a scoff from Klaus apparently since he was the only other male besides Damon in the house. "Tch, it'll fit. It has fit before so why not now?" Maya's eyes widened and Damon smirked at her 'omg' expression before their focus was back to the couple that they couldn't see beyond the swinging kitchen door.

The grunts and groans that followed that statement made Maya's face flush red and Damon snicker quietly at her horrified look. "For the love of God. Maybe if we work together we can get it in." There was another round of groans filling the air around them and the two peeping toms outside the kitchen stayed frozen, both (at least slightly) afraid of Rose finding out that they were there and killing them.

There was a loud thump from the kitchen and Maya just barely refrained herself from jumping from the sudden loud noise. "Damn it all, Klaus be more careful! You nearly tipped over the whole refrigerator over, be gentler please!" There was a sigh from her before she 'eep'ed causing Maya to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at the girlish noise from the older vampire.

"You should know by now Rosie that I don't do anything gentle." Klaus purred, making Maya clutch Damon in fear/horrification. "But look, we finally got it in there. It's a tight fit but whatever."

Maya could practically see Rose roll her eyes when she said the next comment, sarcasm dripping from every word. "That's great and everything, no really it's awesome." There was a pause and Damon and Maya waited with bated breaths to see what was going to happen next. "But I kind of want some now." She added in a sheepish tone. "It'd just take a second."

There was a sigh from Klaus before apparently he relented because Maya and Damon could hear the fridge door shut. "Alright, we have time for a quickie, but we'll have to make it fast. It's been too long since I've last had any."

The groaning started up again, this time mostly Klaus but after a minute it seemed Rose took over. "Damn, it's so tight!" She hissed; her voice strained. "You do it, harder." She ordered, and apparently he obliged to the order because his grunts and groans drifted to the mentally scarred Maya.

She looked up at Damon, since sometime during this ordeal she ended up clutching his shirt and being pressed against his back. As the moans got louder she pulled on his shirt with puppy dog eyes, pleading him with her facial expressions to get her out of there. Unfortunately when he looked back at her she took two steps back from him because of the hunger in his eyes. 'Crap.' She mouthed, too afraid to let any actual sound come from her lips.

If he looked at any other girl the same way he was looking at Maya now they'd probably be taking off their panties already, but this was Maya. The one girl that feared this look instead of desired it and continued to back away from him. As he turned there was a squeak of his shoes on the hardwood floor, causing all in the house to stop. "Did you hear that?" Asked Rose, sounding suspicious.

"Don't worry Rosie; it was probably just a mouse." Klaus said in a soothing tone. "Let's just get what we need." There was a pause before their noises started up again, which apparently was Damon's signal to move toward the frightened girl.

"Damon knock it off, this is no time for you to be a sex deprived vampire! If Rose catches us we're dead!" Maya whisper shouted, in a tone so low that she wasn't sure he could hear.

Maya's worry intensified as Damon just shook his head no and kept advancing on her. Not surprisingly she was so distracted by what was in front of her she forgot about the couch behind her because she ended up falling over the armrest and becoming pinned underneath Damon with her hands held above her head and her legs trapped between his knees. "Double crap." This time she actually whispered, causing the apparently horny Damon to smirk.

For a single moment Maya got distracted by the moans in the kitchen getting louder and that's when Damon took his chance and attached his lips to her neck. Maya's attention shot straight back to him and a rush of adrenaline allowed her to push him off her—sending him crashing to the floor—and running towards the kitchen towards her trump card. The cock block that is famously known (to her and Raven anyway) as Rose Thorne.

She ignored the shout of 'yes!' heard from Rose and barreled through the swinging door, forgetting for the two seconds she had to run about the probably naughty things going on in there. Before she could cover her eyes and run out of the room screaming 'my beautiful eyes!' she noticed that the two vampires were both fully dressed and Rose was putting a straw in a random jar of blood in her hand.

"What? But… you were… huh?" She stammered, barely noting Damon coming into the kitchen behind her and heading towards the fridge. "What the hell were you guys doing in here?"

"Well first we were trying to fit this jar in the stupid fridge, but then I decided that I wanted some so we took it back out, and then we couldn't get the jar open because someone screwed the lid on too tight." She glared at Klaus accusingly but he just smiled back innocently, making her roll her eyes. "What did you think was going on in here?"

Maya blushed under the looks Rose and Klaus were giving her, suspicion pouring off of them in waves. "Well I—um—I just thought that… Damon was trying to rape me again!" She exclaimed, deciding to change the topic. "He kissed my neck!"

Damon scoffed and grabbed a wine glass for the blood-in-a-bag he had grabbed from the fridge. "You should now by now that our relationship involves me making a remark that makes you angry, you doing something to irritate me, then me groping you in retaliation, only for the cycle to repeat itself later. It's our circle of life." He said mockingly, making Maya stick out her tongue at him.

"You wouldn't have the balls to do more than that though, you've got no penis." She stated, as if this was a common known fact of life.

As Rose and Klaus watched with humor in their eyes Damon set down his glass on the counter, a challenge in his eyes. "You're about to find out how wrong you are little girl." And with that the chase was on again, only this time the two not-quite-lovers ended up leaving the house, leaving the older couple alone.

"You left your zipper down Klaus, you're lucky no one noticed." Rose said teasingly, sipping at the blood while the man fixed himself. "We wouldn't want to get caught now would we?" She sashayed out of the room, leaving a bit over half the jar for Klaus and headed up the stairs.

Klaus smirked and downed the rest of the blood, throwing the straw in the garbage as he did so. "Sneaky little minx." He muttered, putting the jar down by the sink before running towards the stairs. "We've got some unfinished business to attend to."

What was hidden in his pants throbbed once as if in agreement with him as he locked the door to their borrowed room.

**AN:**

** Maya: Wait… so did I walk in on something or not I'm so confused!" *cries in corner***

** Rose: Don't worry Maya; just pretend that it was a dream.**

** Maya: O.O somehow I don't feel very reassured…**

** Raven: Hey, I didn't appear in this at all! Wah! Everybody hates me now!" *runs around the make believe room crying***

** Maya: Wait Raven! No, everybody loves you; you were just out with Stefan getting ice cream! *runs after the disappearing/distraught Raven* Raven don't go! Come back!**

**Rose: Okay since Maya is officially gone and so is Raven so I guess I'm stuck with the disclaimer. *sighs heavily like this is the worst job ever* _Maya/HeartlessTeen does not own Vampire Diaries. She does however own herself and Raven since no one else wants her. She doesn't own me though, cuz I mean really, and who would be tough enough to keep me under control? _*raises eyebrow at audience*that's what I thought. Now get out of here and—**

**Klaus: Wait a second I'm pretty sure I've got you under control *smirks sexily at Rose* **

**Rose: Everyone here knows that I wear the pants in this relationship babe *inner Rose: omfg he's so frickin' smexy!* Now get the hell out of here you insufferable beings and leave me in peace! *stomps off leaving Klaus with the super fangirls***

**Klaus: *notices the looks the ausdience is giving him* Um… Rose, help me? *runs away from screaming fangirls* AHHH!**


End file.
